Truth or Dare
by Spottedstarshell
Summary: When the clans have to play Truth or Dare,what will happen? My first parody,sry chap 1 is short....it's fine if you flame
1. Chapter 1

**Spotted:** A tawny colored she-cat with white flecks covering her body, blue-green eyes that can change colors to blue/grey

**Amber**: dark tan she-cat

**Mouse: **A black and brown tom

________________________________________________________________________

**Spotted:** Hello!!!!

**Amber:** Hi!!!!

**Mouse:** Was'up fools?

**Spotted & Amber**: O.o

**Spotted:** This is the game of Truth or Dare!

***lights flash everywhere***

**Amber: **The contestants are:

___________

**Kinkfur**

**___________**

**Scorchpaw**

**___________**

**Ashfoot**

**___________**

**Antpelt**

**___________**

**Pouncetail**

**___________**

**Minnowpaw**

**___________**

**Sorreltail**

**___________**

**Brightheart**

___________

**Spotted: **The truth or dare is for: Kinkfur

_Truth: She has to confess she steals other Clan's prey_

_Or_

_Dare: She has to kiss Ashfoot_

**Kink**: Truth! Truth!

**Kink**: I STEAL OTHER CLAN"S PREY!!!!!!!!!!

_*__**Ashfoot, Sorreltail and Pouncetail attack Kinkfur**__*_

**Spotted: **The truth or dare is for: Ashfoot

_Truth: She has to confess she still milks Crowfeather_

_Or_

_Dare: She has to be mates with Scorchpaw_

**Ash: **DARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Spotted**: *grins evily* Now you two have to go to the _"__**Love**_

_**Room."**_

**Scorch & Ash**: WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

**Amber & Mouse & Spotted: **hahahaha!!!!!

*****_**Ash & Scorch are transported to the Love Room***_

**Scorch & Ash**: Noooooooooo!!!!!!!!!

_***25 minutes later, Ash comes down pregnant and Amber hits the "Kits Now" button***_

**Ash: **AHH!!!!!!

_***Ash has 5 kits: Redkit, Earthkit, Airkit, Waterkit, and Skykit.***_

**Spotted: **The truth or dare is for: Pouncetail

_Truth: he has to confess he eats fish while hunting_

_Or_

_Dare: he has to swim across the entire lake_

**Pounce:** Truth!

**Pounce**: I eat fish while hunting!!!!

***Minnowpaw hits Pounce on the head***

**Spotted: **The truth or dare is for: Antpelt

_Truth: he has to confess he pees in his nest_

_Or_

_Dare: he has to clean the elders bedding for a season_

**Ant: **DARE!!!!!

_***A season later, Ant smells like old elders***_

**Amber & Mouse & Spotted: **Nowwe know he _does _pee in his nest!!!!

**Spotted: **The truth or dare is for: Minnowpaw

_Truth: She has to confess she eats bugs_

_Or_

_Dare: She has to kiss Brightheart_

**Minnow:** Dare!!!!!!

**Amber & Mouse & Spotted: **O.o

**Spotted**: umm…..ok…

**Brightheart**: NOOOOOOO!!!!!

_*** Minnow and Bright kiss***_

_*** Bright throws up and Minnow grins***_

**Spotted: **The truth or dare is for: Sorreltail

_Truth: She has to confess she loves Cloudtail_

_Or_

_Dare: She has to eat an adder_

**Sorrel: **Truth!!!!!

**Sorrel: **I love Cloudtail!!!!

_*__**Cloudtail, Brightheart , Sorreltail, and Brackenfur fight**__*_

**Spotted:** That's it for now!!!!

**Amber**: Bye!!!

**Mouse**: See'ya fools

**Spotted:** Mouse, Did you take your medicine?

**Mouse**: What medicine?

**Amber:** The stuff in your breakfast!

**Mouse:** Oops

_***Amber and Spotted sigh***_

**Please send in truths and dares for**

**Harespring**

**Heathertail**

**Oakfur**

**Ivytail**

**Lionblaze**

**Cinderheart**

**Reedwhisker**

**Dapplenose**

Who ever reviews gets a Mouse plushie that can say: "Was'up fools"& "See'ya fools"

Thank You if you do review

This is my first parody fanfic so if it's not very funny don't be mean,


	2. Chapter 2

**Mouse Plushie for: **mistfur, tearsofwolves, marelove, kacheekyblu2, FallingSnow14, and whoever reviews after this!!!!

**OMSC:** Oh my starclan

**Spotted:** A tawny colored she-cat with white flecks covering her body, blue-green eyes that can change colors to blue/grey

**Amber**: dark tan she-cat

**Mouse: **A black and brown tom

________________________________________________________________________

**Spotted & Amber:** Hello!!!!

**Mouse:** What up?

**Spotted & Amber**: OMSC

**Spotted:** This is the game of Truth or Dare!

***lights flash everywhere***

**Amber: **The contestants are:

**Harespring**

**Heathertail**

**Oakfur**

**Ivytail**

**Lionblaze**

**Cinderheart**

**Reedwhisker**

**Dapplenose**

**Spotted: **The truth or dare is for: Harespring

_Truth: he has to confess he loves to eat grass_

_Or_

_Dare: he has to make dirt in the leader's den_

**Hare:** Dare!!!!

_***Hare makes dirt in the leader's den***_

_***Heathertail hits Hare with a stiff rabbit***_

**Spotted: **The truth or dare is for: Ivytail

_Truth- Admit she's in love with Smudge the kittypet. _

_Or_

_Dare- Lick roadkill_

**Ivy: **Truth!!!!!!!!!!

**Ivy:** I love Smudge!!!!!!

**Spotted**: *grins evily* Now you two have to go to the _"__**Love**_

_**Room."**_

**Smudge & Ivy:**: WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

**Amber & Mouse & Spotted: **hahahaha!!!!!

*****_**Smudge & Ivy are transported to the Love Room***_

**Smudge & Ivy:** HELP!!!!!!!!!!!

_***35 minutes later, Ivy comes down pregnant and Mouse hits the "Kits Now" button***_

**Ivy: **AHHHH!!!!!!

_***Ivy has 4 kits: Bluekit, Cherrykit, Fishkit,, and Fuzzkit.***_

**Spotted: **The truth or dare is for: Lionblaze

_Truth- Admit he secretly is evil and that he and Tigerstar plan to take over the Clans  
_

_Truth: Lionblaze has to say that he trained with Tigerstar when he was younger.  
_

_Dare: He has to kiss Heathertail._

_Dare- Tell Heathertail she's ugly and he thinks Icepaw is much prettier_

**Lion: **Dare!!!!!!

_***Lion kisses Heather and then tells her she's **__**she's ugly and he thinks Icepaw is much prettier***_

_***Ice gets dreamy look and Heather beats up Lion***_

_***Ice grabs Heather and they start fighting***_

**Spotted: **The truth or dare is for: Reedwhisker

_Truth: he has to confess hates fish_

_Or_

_Dare: he has to spend a moon in the river_

**Reed: **DARE!!!!!

_***A Moon later, Reed has frost on him***_

**Amber & Mouse & Spotted: **Now we know he _does _hate fish!!!!!!

**Spotted: **The truth or dare is for: Cinderheart

_Truth: must confess all the clans she is crazy  
or  
Dare: be Tigerstars mate_

**Cinder:** Dare!!!!!!

**Amber & Mouse & Spotted: **O.o

**Spotted**: umm…..ok…

**Tiger**: Yes!!!

_*** Tiger and Cinder have kits***_

_*** Cinder has 2 kits: Snowkit and Clawkit and Tiger grins***_

**Spotted: **The truth or dare is for: Oakfur

_Truth: he has to confess he loves Brambleclaw_

_Or_

_Dare: he has to live on herbs for a moon_

**Oak: **Truth!!!!!

**Oak: **I love Brambleyclaw!!!!!!!!!

_***Oakfur and Squirrelflight fight while Brambleclaw watches ***_

**Spotted:** That's it for now!!!!

**Amber**: Bye!!!

**Mouse**: See'ya

**Spotted To Amber: **At least we don't have to ask him if he took his medicine

**Mouse**: haha

**Amber & Spotted: **O.o

**Please send in truths and dares for**

**Firestar**

**Brambleclaw**

**Blackstar**

**Russetfur**

**Onestar**

**Barkface**

**Leopardstar**

**Mistyfoot**

________________________________________________________________________

Who ever reviews gets a Amber plushie that can say: Hi, Hello, and Bye

Thank You if you do review

________________________________________________________________________


	3. Chapter 3

**Amber Plushie for: **mistfur, marelove, kacheekyblu2, FallingSnow14, XxRandom NemesisxX, woodpaw23 and whoever reviews after this!!!!

**OMSC:** Oh my starclan

**Spotted:** A tawny colored she-cat with white flecks covering her body, blue-green eyes that can change colors to blue/grey

**Amber**: dark tan she-cat

**Mouse: **A black and brown tom

________________________________________________________________________

**Spotted & Amber:** Hello!!!!

**Mouse:** ….

**Spotted:** This is the game of Truth or Dare!

***lights flash everywhere***

**Amber: **The contestants are:

**Firestar**

**Brambleclaw**

**Blackstar**

**Russetfur**

**Onestar**

**Barkface**

**Leopardstar**

**Mistyfoot**

**Spotted: **The truth or dare is for: **Firestar**

_Truth: Firestar has to admit to Sandstorm he thinks Spottedleaf was much prettier and funner than her,  
admit his love of Kitty pets and that he will let ANY cat join,_

_Firestar has to admit that he was scared of Brambleclaw when Brambleclaw was a kit!_

_Dare: Firestar has to ignore Sandstorm for half a moon, and not talk to her, or even see that she is there!_

Confess his love for Spottedeaf and Cinderpelt to Sandstorm.

**Fire:** Dare!!!! Truth!!!!

_***Fire ignores Sand for half a moon.***_

_***In StarClan….***_

_**Spottedleaf: YES!!**_

**Fire: I will let any cat join and I love KITTYPETS!!!!!**

**Spotted: **The truth or dare is for: **Blackstar**

_Truth- admit he eats catmint and that is the reason ShadowClan has no catmint_

_Or_

_Dare- Earthwhisper gets to chase Blackstar around with my pitchfork._

**Black: DARE!!!**

***Earth chases Black with his pitchfork***

**Spotted: **The truth or dare is for: Russetfur

Truth:Russetfur has to admet she loves Blackstar.  
or

Dare:She has to eat crow food for a month.

**Russet: Truth!!!**

_***Black and Russet prance off in to the sunset.***_

**Spotted: **The truth or dare is for: Onestar

_Truth:__ Admit he's in love with Nightcloud or for an entire moon,__ he has to confess hates WindClan_

_Or_

_Dare: he has to mate with Russetfur_

_he was to walk/run backwards when he hunts_

**One:**DARE!!!!!

_*** One and Russet have kits***_

_*** Russet has 1 kits: Leapkit***_

_***One **__**walk/run backwards when he hunts***_

**Spotted:** That's it for now!!!!

**Amber**: Bye!!!

**Mouse**: …..

**Spotted To Amber: **We need to go pick up Mouse from The Mental House

**Mouse**: ….

**Please send in truths and dares for**

________________________________________________________________________

Who ever reviews gets an Spotted plushie that can say **:** This is the game of Truth or Dare!

Thank You if you do review

________________________________________________________________________


End file.
